


Restlessness

by C107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Come Eating, Don't @ Me, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Audiophilia, Light Bondage, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Smut, Wet Dream, but i won't torture you guys that much, but like, but not really, can someone explain--, chaotic threesome, izuru just kind of stands there the entire time, like the voyeur he is, only in the fantasy, part of me wanted to shove kokichi in here too and just, see what happened, they're all virgin dorks, what's with the lack of izuru bed-sharing fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107/pseuds/C107
Summary: "Why would they make three people stay in the same room...?"





	Restlessness

_[7:00 PM]_

For one of the mastermind's motives, the room wasn't too shabby. It was spacious, with cream-colored walls and a carpeted floor. Two doors she figured led to a bathroom and a closet stood on opposite walls, and in the space between two dark armchairs was a circular glass coffee table that stood low to the floor. Across from the room's entrance was a large, comfortable-looking bed with a white comforter and red and black pillows.

"Why would they make three people stay in the same room...?"

Kaede voiced her thoughts in the form of a question, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, and Nagito let out a nervous chuckle.

"Just my luck. I'm sorry you'll have to put up with me for an entire night, Kaede."

She looked away from him to Izuru, who hadn't said a word since they'd stepped inside, and then back to him.

"Nagito, don't say that. It's not like I don't enjoy spending time with both of you." Her lips curled into a frown, "But this situation is weird, isn't it? And they only gave us one bed..."

Nagito smiled. "If that's what you're worried about, you can sleep in the bed with Izuru, and I'll sleep in one of the armchairs."

"Actually," she began, crossing her arms, "I was planning to sleep in one of those and let _you_ and Izuru share the bed."

His smile twitched. "I understand that you're kind, but I could never allow an ultimate to settle for anything other than the best option provided."

"...This argument is pointless. The bed is large enough for three people to rest comfortably."

Izuru said that, and Kaede and Nagito let out a simultaneous "Oh."

_[9:47 PM]_

"I guess this isn't too bad," Kaede said, using a towel to dry Izuru's hair. "It's just like a sleepover. Probably."

Nagito raised a brow from where he sat cross-legged on the bed. "Probably?"

"I've, uh, never actually been to one or had one myself, so I wouldn't know." She looked away from him to Izuru's hair, feeling it and frowning at the wetness that coated her hand.

"Seems like we all have something in common," the white-haired boy chuckled. "But... didn't you say that you had friends before coming here? I thought that most friends slept over at one another's houses at least once."

"Well, you see," Kaede's smile twitched, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, "I told Maki that they pushed me into a bike parking rack and made me jump off a bridge once, and apparently those were... bullies...?"

_"What."_

She lowered the towel, letting Izuru's hair fall onto the bed. "Nagito, there's no need to sound so worked up. It's in the past now."

"Still, that's... How could they do that to someone like you?"

Kaede clutched another lock of hair. Damp. She frowned when she saw water soaking the sheets beneath.

"I'm the one who didn't realize what they were doing was wrong. I'm just glad it was me and not anyone else."

Izuru picked up the towel, quick hands drying his hair to completion. "I take it that's where your hatred for bicycles stems from?"

She let out a hum, nodding even though his back was to her. "I've never really thought about it too much, but it's easier to hate objects than it is to hate people."

Seeing Nagito's frown, she tried to change the subject. "So... what do friends usually do during sleepovers?"

_[12:54 AM]_

_"Kaede, feel free to use my body for your pleasure. You can do whatever you want to me, you know."_

_"Kaede Akamatsu, inform me of your desires. I can give you anything."_

_"For s-someone like you to touch trash like me this way... I really am lucky, aren't I?" _

_"Your walls tighten with I whisper in your ear like this. Interesting..."_

They had debated what to do before going to bed, discussing what they thought others did at sleepovers, before realizing there were no board games, foods, or forms of entertainment anywhere. Their only option had been to sleep, but there was one problem with that:

Kaede couldn't sleep.

She'd tried, she really had, but each time she closed her eyes, her mind provided her with images of things she'd never fantasized about before. The heat of her cheeks kept her awake, and the heat of Nagito's body oh-so-close to her own as the boy slept soundlessly stopped that heat from fading.

On her other side, Izuru slept with his back to them, the slight dip in the space where he rested being the one thing that informed her of his presence. She wanted to see his face, wished she could see how peaceful he looked. How beautiful he was with the moon's light shining on him at the perfect angle, how delicious his surprise would be when he woke to her popping the button of his slacks. Would he be surprised, or would he have been expecting something like that? Would he have been waiting for it?

...She needed a cold shower.

Crawling out of bed would be difficult. Neither of the boys had ever fallen asleep in her presence, so she didn't know of their sleeping patterns. The fact that she had decided to sleep between them didn't help her either.

It would be difficult, but not impossible. The bed sheets weren't tucked, so if she slid out of bed from the end of it, she would land on the carpet without making a sound. It was a foolproof plan.

Kaede turned to face Izuru, planning to lie on her stomach, and crimson eyes snapped open, piercing through the darkness.

"What are you doing?"

Fuck.

"Izuru, I was just going to take a shower. Go back to sleep."

She added a _"Please"_ in her head.

"You showered five hours ago. It can wait. Nagito is a light sleeper, so you'll risk waking him with any further movement." Izuru's eyes narrowed. "Stay in bed."

Kaede let out a quiet sigh at the command.

"Okay..."

_[1:52 AM]_

_Izuru pulled back from where he had used the tie of his suit to bind her to the bedpost. A gentle hand grasped her chin to tilt her head upward, a pair of eyes meeting hers before trailing down her naked form. _

_"This is what happens when you disobey me. Kaede Akamatsu," her name escaped him in the form of a purr, "are you satisfied?"_

She decided she was suffering.

She decided that the mastermind had made this a motive for the sole purpose of driving her insane, and it was working.

Izuru had said that Nagito was a light sleeper. It would be so _easy_ for him to wake up to her touching herself at the thought of him touching her. It would be so _easy_ to see his embarrassed expression if she held his head to her breasts. So easy, too easy. The possibilities were endless, and Izuru must have known what he was doing by telling her something like that.

Kaede let out a soft groan, frustrated, and cast a glare over her shoulder to the boy. He had turned his back to them again.

Was this one of his tests? Was he waiting for her to make a move? Did he have this in mind when he suggested that they all sleep in the bed?

"Kaede..."

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nagito let out a sigh of her name, a line of drool trailing from his mouth onto his pillow. She fought the urge to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen between his eyes.

"K-Kaede...!"

It was a whine, louder this time, accompanied by a buck of his hips.

Kaede's gaze wandered down his form, lower and lower until she reached the crotch of his pants.

That was it.

She had perfected her tomato impression.

She could reach out and touch him, give his cock a teasing stroke, and go from there. He wanted her, didn't he? Hadn't the moan of her name been proof of that? Kaede reached out an unsteady hand before retracting it fast enough that anyone would believe she had been burned.

Where were these thoughts even _coming_ from? It wasn't as though she'd ever done anything like this. In the past, there had been the occasional pervert's fantasy, along with ogling girls' curves like a creepy old man. However, these thoughts, these fantasies, were intense. Too intense.

She had almost acted on one of them, after all.

Perhaps Nagito was just having a nightmare. If that was the case, then it would be fine if she woke him up, right?

"Nagito, are you alright...?"

She grasped his shoulder, taking care to not grip too hard, and slowly, gently shook him until his eyes opened.

"Kaede, what is it?"

The heat in her cheeks had dulled, but with her talking to the boy, it returned in an instant.

"You were, um, moaning in your sleep, so I was worried you were having a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Though he seemed confused at first, a bulb soon went off in his head. "Oh, no need to worry. I was just having a wet dream."

She had forgotten about his lack of filter.

"Oh," Kaede took a moment to avert her gaze. "I see..."

"You can see it, even in this darkness? The eyesight of ultimates must be pretty amazing, just like the rest of you," he said, moonlight illuminating his features to let her know he was smiling.

"See what...?" A moment passed, then the pieces clicked. She fought the urge to let her eyes wander to his erection. "Uh, Nagito, I didn't mean that in a literal sense, but... I can definitely see it."

One beat. Two.

"Are you fine with going back to sleep like that? If you want, I can... help you out?"

It was phrased as a statement, but her tone implied that it was a question.

"A-Ah, I could never ask someone as wonderful as you to dirty your hands with something so disgusting. I'm flattered that you even decided to look at something so revolting." Nagito let out a nervous chuckle, and Kaede decided to cut through his words.

"This isn't you asking me to; it's me asking you if I can, or if you want me to." She forced herself to ignore the fact that Izuru was most likely awake and hearing their conversation.

"If I... want to?" He stopped, presumably to think, his smile vanishing before reappearing on his face by the time she blinked. "Do whatever you want to me, Kaede. As long as it's you, I won't mind at all."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, hair moving against the fabric of his pillowcase. "I'll be happy to call you my first."

"Your..." She trailed off, lips quirking into a smile. "So we've both never done this before."

"I guess we're completely inexperienced!"

"This may be a bit sloppy and uncoordinated."

"...How boring." The bed dipped when Izuru moved closer to her. "Stop wasting time."

Kaede glanced over her shoulder, trying to act as if the sudden voice hadn't startled her. "I'd ask when you woke up, but..."

"I have been awake the entire time."

"Of course you have."

"N-Not to interrupt or anything, but Kaede, if it's alright, could we start now?" She focused her attention on Nagito. The white-haired boy had rid himself of the sheets and decided to lie flat on his back, making things easier for both of them. The button of his jeans threatened to pop. "I won't touch it unless you want me to," he said.

He was waiting for her.

She could ask him to do anything to her, and she could do anything she wanted to him _without_ asking.

Kaede nodded in response to him, throwing off the sheets to move closer to him. She sat on her knees at his side, taking in his form. An unusual, slight pink coated the otherwise pale skin of his cheeks, and his eyes were screwed shut in what she hoped to be anticipation. She didn't want to let him down. Didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Izuru, even though the boy himself probably wouldn't care.

It was best to start with something small, right?

Practiced, nimble fingers that she thanked near decades of playing piano for worked to undo his belt, grazing against the bulge in his pants in the process. Nagito let out a small gasp, and a mischievous thought came to mind. It would be fine to tease him, wouldn't it?

She let her index finger trail over the tent a few times, not missing the slight jerk of his hips and fighting the urge to let out a giggle. After all, that would have been_ too_ mean.

"Kaede, _please._"

His voice cracked halfway through the second word, and Kaede's lips curled into a smile. She let her fingers brush over his clothed erection one more time before lowering her hand.

"Nagito, you should strip."

She said it in a serious tone, with the same conviction she would have in a trial room, and Nagito raised an amused brow before standing from his spot on the bed.

"I never would have guessed that someone as amazing, someone as beautiful and_ hopeful_ as you would ever want to see me naked. This is... a dream come true." Sliding his pants down his legs and leaving them as a pile on the floor, he let out a content sigh.

"You know, all of those adjectives could be used to describe you, Nagito."

The boy started to lie back down. "What? No, I'm not..." His voice gradually got lower, words becoming murmurs as if he weren't sure whether or not he wanted to argue with her. "I could never... compare to you ultimates."

"So it's fine for you to praise me, but it isn't okay for me to return the favor?" She pushed him fully onto the bed, letting his head fall against pillows. "That's a bit unfair, isn't it?"

"Y-You're right, I'm sorry, I don't know why I would ever try and argue with you over such a th– _ Oooohh..._" Kaede palmed him through his underwear, and Nagito cut himself off with a moan.

She was glad to be doing a good job.

"Your underwear's really cute, by the way." She pinched a bit of the white-and-grey checkered boxers' fabric and rolled the smoothness between her fingers. "Is it comfortable?" She asked casually, tugging Nagito's length out from the underwear's slit. The precome on its tip glittered in the moon's light that seeped through the translucent curtains.

"Lackluster underwear f-for a lackluster human, b-but... If-!" He let out a gasp when Kaede wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it an experimental stroke. "I-If you'd like, you- could... always wear them s-sometime."

She hadn't expected that.

"I might just take you up on that," she smiled, running her free hand through his somewhat tangled locks of hair, and Nagito's hips jerked to meet her hand. She repeated the motion, this time swiping the thumb of her other hand over his tip. A full-body shiver was the response.

Kaede picked up the pace, more confident in her touches and less afraid to try anything. Nagito's thrusts to meet her hand became more frequent, less controlled, and he babbled without care, thanking her for _"letting him use her like this"_ and _"helping him find some sort of release" _and _"pleasuring filth like him in such a way." _Drool trailed from his lips that were stretched into a grin, and he dug his nails into her shoulder, making her let out a hiss that was silenced once he roughly brought her down to slam his lips into hers.

One hand kept stroking him, the other never letting go of his hair. Nagito didn't stop thrusting his hips. The result of it all was the boy breaking away from her mouth to let out a loud, feminine moan, arching his back with his nails threatening to break her skin. His release coated her hand, and his hips stuttered before he fell back onto the bed, chest rising and falling as he let out gasps and pants.

Kaede released his hair, tucking it behind one of his ears when it fell into his face. She raised her other, not-so-clean hand to feel her swollen lips. For someone who had never had sex or been to a sleepover, Nagito had been amazing at kissing.

"Ah, Kaede!" The white-haired boy seemed to have regained enough energy to panic. "I've soiled your skin, haven't I? I'm so, so sorry, I don't know what came over me and–!"

She cut him off by inserting one of the hand's fingers in her mouth, letting the taste of his release dance on her tongue.

"It doesn't taste too bad. Probably. It isn't like I have anything to compare it to, though."

A pair of arms came to wrap around her waist when she said that, and her eyes widened when she realized Izuru was suddenly hovering above her.

"...My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very sorry for this, but i actually enjoyed writing it. wait wait wait don't sh-/_shot_
> 
> all jokes aside, i hope you guys liked this. 
> 
> i feel like i just soiled these relationship tags--


End file.
